Entre el Compromiso y el Amor
by Sangorew
Summary: Haruka se compromete desde muy joven con su primera novia, tiempo despues se convierte en Sailor, conoce a Michiru y se enamora, Pero y su compromiso lo cumplira o lo dejara por Michiru
1. Chapter 1

**Cimientos**

Era una casa hermosa como un palacio, ahí habitaba la familia mas rica de la ciudad Sendai Los Tenou, era una Familia conformada por el Sr. Aoi Tenou empresario líder en su Ramo, una persona estricta, correcta y muy trabajadora, la Sra. Aiko de Tenou, una señora buena devota a su familia. Y Haruka Tenou su única hija que gustaba de los deportes y de las chicas (saben a lo que me refiero).

-Haruka, aquí esta tu amiga- grito la Sra. Tenou quien gustaba de atender la puerta personalmente

-voy- decía Haruka desde su habitación, la joven contaba con 16 años de edad

Bajo corriendo los escalones, sabia de quien se trataba esa niña que tanto le encantaba, ojos grandes color avellana, piel blanca, pelo negro y largo y una sonrisa que hacia temblar sus piernas.

-hola Mitsuko, llegas temprano- Haruka

-quería repasar un poco mas antes del examen- Mitsuko

-amm… esta bien, estaremos en mi cuarto-Haruka

Al llegar a la Habitación, Mitsuko cerro la puerta atrás de ella y se abalanzo sobre Haruka, cayendo en la cama sobre Haruka.

-me extrañaste?- Mitsuko

-si y mucho- dijo Haruka quien levanto su cara para besarla

Mtsuko comenzó a sacare la camisa a Haruka, era algo nuevo para las dos, hace a penas una semana que lo hicieron por primera vez, y ahora lo hacían a la menor provocación.

-no tienes miedo de que entre mi madre-Haruka

-no, tu mama me adora y se que preferiría encontrarte conmigo que con otra- Mitsuko

-ah si- Haruka quien cambio de posición con ella

-pues entonces, será un interesante dia- Haruka

Después de satisfacerse, las dos bajaron a comer antes de ir al colegio.

-Mama nos vamos, el chofer tiene listo el coche-

-no, no le comente nada- Sra. Tenou

-que? por que?- Haruka

-por que pensaba que irias en tu coche- Sra. Tenou

-pero mama si no tengo coche- Haruka

-ah no- dijo su madre mostrándole unas llaves

-no puede ser- dijo Haruka tomándolas

-esta en el frente-

Haruka tomo la mano de Mtsuko y salió corriendo, llegaron al frente donde estaba un Ferrari convertible Amarillo.

-Wow, esto esto es genial mama Gracias- Haruka

-Dáselas a tu padre, bueno cuando lo veas-

-si claro-

-bueno es hora de que se vayan o se les hará tarde-

-si, vamos Mtsuko-

Las dos subieron al auto y fueron al colegio.

-este coche es genial Haruka serás la envidia del colegio- Mtsuko

-Gracias, y además con una bella dama de compañía, si seré la envidia del colegio- Haruka

-gracias-

Llegaron al colegio y si Haruka fue la envidia de Muchos, así como Mtsuko de muchas ya que Haruka tenia la imagen de un guapísimo Joven, por el que muchas morían.

Las clases trascurrieron con normalidad. A la hora de la Salida Haruka y Mtsuko se trataban como cualquier pareja, sin esperar a el Sr. Adachi padre de Mtsuko quien sabia perfectamente la identidad de Haruka.

-Me puedes decir que significa esto Mtsuko- Sr. Adachi

-Padre!, espera te lo puedo explicar- Mtsuko

-explicarme, pero si no soy tonto, nos vamos tu y yo tenemos mucho de que

-Sr. Adachi espere déjeme le digo-Haruka

-Tu ni te metas tu padre sabra de mi, Mtsuko vá

-Pero papa- Mtsuko

-Al Auto AHORA!

Mtsuko subió al auto no tenia opción, le hecho un vistazo a Haruka antes de subir y susurro un_-TE QUIERO-_

Haruka no sabia que esperar, no quería que la separaran de Mtsuko pero sabia que lo haría, y solo seria cuestión de esperar la noticia, el regaño de su padre que es lo que menos le preosupaba en ese momento.

Llego a su casa muy cabizbaja, no hablo con su madre ni con nadie, solo espero.

Al dia siguiente le fue notificada la llegada de su padre para una comida importante donde su familia fue solicitada. La Comida se realizaría en su casa, Haruka no asistiría a el colegio por el compromiso.

Minutos antes de la comida

-Haruka Hija, ya estas lista- Sra Tenou

-si ya voy- Haruka quien llevaba un traje negro con una corbata del mismo color

-te vez muy bien hija, pero que tienes?, estas muy callada desde ayer-

-nada que no se pueda resolver madre no te preocupes-

El señor Tenou llego ala casa ya listo para la comida

-Hola Amor- Sra Tenou

-Hola- saludo con amor- hola Hija- Dijo secamente

_**-por que me saluda asi ya sabra algo?-Haruka**_

-Señor ya llegaron los invitados-Sirvienta

-hágalos pasar – Sr

Haruka se quedo sin habla era la familia Adachi, que pretendía el Señor y su padre que paso? Por que estaban Ahí?

-Bienvenido Taro, a ti y a tu familia.-Sr

-Es un placer Aoi, nos sentimos honrados por tu invitación-

-bien, comamos después hablaremos de el tema que nos compete-

Despues de la comida

-bien, creo que es conveniente informar a nustras familias el motivo de la reunión-Sr T

-asi es, el motivo es la relación que han llevado nuestras hijas a nuestras espaldas-Sr Ad

Haruka se quedo boquiabierta no sabia que decir

-como que relación?- pregunto la Sra Tenou

-así es Aiko, aparentemente nuestras hijas tenían una relación amorosa- Sra Umiko

-como Haruka pasa por Muchacho no hay ningún problema en la escuela, pero no pretendo que mi hija sea desechada y expuesta por su hija como Lesbiana-

-yo no …- Haruka

-callada- Sr Tenou

-continua-Sr Tenou

-Así que exijo que tengan un compromiso serio y que jamás sea revelada la identidad- Sr Adachi

-Compromiso a que te refieres?-Sra Tenou

-Matrimonio Aiko- Sra Adachi.

-no lo niego, mi hija cometió una falta pero es muy joven para el matrimonio, además si tanto te melesta su relación para que el hacerlo formal- Sr Tenu

-como te lo vuelvo a repetir es para guardar la integridad de mi Hija, si tienen algo serio jamás sabrán que Haruka es hombre por que no estaría con alguien mas, y el matrimonio no lo pido para mañana, al terminar sus carreras creo que seria perfecto- Sr Adachi

-haruka es posible que vaya a Tokio a estudiar- Sr Tenou

-yo solo quiero que se honré a mi hija- Sr Adachi

El Sr. Tenou se quedo pensando, a el tampoco le convenía que todo mundo supiera las preferencias de su hija y mucho menos que se veía como chico siendo chica.

-esta bien, Haruka y Mtsuko se casaran al terminar sus estudios, por el bien de las dos familias- Sr Tenou.

Haruka se sentía Feliz pues no creía encontrar a nadie que superara lo que sentía por Mtsuko. Si era un final feliz para ella.

Continuara….

Que tal, ja aun no conoce a Michiru, además que pasara después de que se enamora de ella, pues tiene que cumplir con lo impuesto. Comenteennnnnnnnn


	2. Regreso a la Realidad

Pasaron los años, Haruka se cambio de escuela ese mismo Año, sus padres querían la mejor educación para ella, Haruka sabia que volvería para cumplir con el compromiso, el cual le hacia muy feliz. Su talento en la pista sobresalió así que llevada sus estudios y una brillante carrera de corredora a la Par. Fue entonces que conoció a Michiru y su Destino como Sailor Guerrera, y si se enamoro perdidamente de Michiru, olvidando su compromiso.

Fecha Actual.

Se encontraban en el Malecón, para despedir a su manera a las Saliors Star, decidieron después del suceso regresar a casa y preparar sus cosas para las vacaciones, Faltaba solo un semestre para su Graduación.

Llegando a su casa Haruka ve una silueta conocida.

-Haruka que pasa?, lo conoces?-MIchiru

-amm, si es un viejo amigo-

-Haruka!- dijo el extraño hombre

-ikaro cuanto tiempo- dijo Haruka quien estaba visiblemente asombrado por la visita

-Pasaba por la ciudad y decidí venir a visitarte, como estas?-Ikaro

-Excelente, deja te presento ella es Setsuna, Hotaru y Michiru, el es Ikaro amigo de la familia-Haruka

-Es un gusto señoritas-

-el placer es nuestro Joven Ikaro, gusta pasar?-Michiru

-no gracias, como les dije solo vengo de pasada, necesito hablar con Haruka a solas, espero no les moleste-Ikaro

-No, claro que no, vamos, será mejor que los dejemos- Michiru

Entraron las tres a la cada, Michiru estaba preocupada que querría ese sujeto con Haruka?, y por que nunca lo menciono?.

-Que es lo que pasa?-Haruka

-Tienes una bonita, "Familia", pero te recuerdo que tienes un compromiso, y le tienes que cumplir a mi hermana-

-Aun no me graduó-

-y?, que vas hacer cuando lo hagas, las echaras de tu viva y ya?, Haruka por sobre todo soy tu amigo, si vine es para que sepas que ni tu familia ni la mía, han cedido al compromiso y mi hermana te espera con ansias- Ikaro

-lose, lamento que conociera a Michiru así-Haruka

-a mi la verdad se me hace exagerada la decisión pero como ni tu ni mi hermana se opusieron..- Ikaro

-lose y créeme que de verdad ame a tu hermana, pero Michiru es…-Haruka

-Maravillosa lose, y créeme que me duele tu situación, pero soy solo un mensajero, esto solo tu y mi hermana lo pueden romper, pero te digo ella te espera con ansias- Ikaro

-Hm- Haruka

-Bueno me voy, solo vine de entrada por salía avisarte la situación, cuídate mucho, y de verdad espero que encuentres una solución, quiero mucho a mi Hermana, pero así no creo que ni tu ni ella sean felices con ese matrimonio- Ikaro

-te agradezco todo Ikaro, pronto sabrán de mi en la ciudad esta bien?- Haruka

-Si, este bien cuídate, te veré en unos meses-Ikaro

Se despidieron, Haruka se quedo un momento sola y entro a la casa, sonde estaba Michiru en la sala esperándola con una taza de te caliente.

-y que tal la platica con tu amigo?- Michiru

-bien, es bueno volverlo a ver-Haruka

-y de que hablaron?-Michiru

-solo quería saber como estaba, hoy sale su vuelo por eso no se quedo-Haruka

-ahh… y por que nunca había oído de el-Michiru

-Sabes que soy muy reservada para ciertas cosas- Haruka

-ya veo, espero que a ti no te moleste que lo sea contigo-Michiru

-Por favor no lo tomes así, es una vecino de toda la vida, no te enfades.- dijo Haruka mientras la atraía sujetándola de la cintura.

-Sabes que te amo y siempre lo hare- Haruka

-si lo se, lo veo en tus ojos cada día-Michiru

Se besaron y fueron a "Dormir" jajá

A la mañana siguiente las cuatro salieron de vacaciones, fueron a Londres a petición de Hotaru quien nunca había estado ahí y soñaba con ir.

-Haruka,Haruka!- Michiru desde el baño

-Ammm… si dime- Haruka

-estas bien?, estas muy distraída hoy- Michiru

-no, claro que no- Haruka

-ah si, pues dime que te pedí- Michiru

-Tu cepillo?- Haruka

-Cerca, mi maleta de mano-Michiru

-si cierto- Haruka

-Que pasa Amor?- dijo Michiru acercándose a ella

-nada solo que tengo carrera en unas semanas y creo que no eh entrenado lo suficiente- Haruka

-Tranquila, lo harás bien, trata de relajarte si, por mi-Michiru

-por ti haría lo que fuera- Haruka

-pues entonces llévame a cenar que muero de hambre- Michiru

-claro Amor- Haruka

Cenaron en un Lujoso Restaurante, pasearon de la mano por las calles como la hermosa pareja que son, Haruka decidió no preocuparse más por lo menos en estas vacaciones para no arruinárselas a su Familia.

De Regreso de sus vacaciones, Haruka comenzó a estresarse de nuevo, sabía que le quedaban pocas semanas.

El TELEFONO SONO

-yo contesto- Grito Hotaru

-Bueno, si, si ahora se la paso- Hotaru

-Papa Haruka es para ti- Hotaru

-Para mi? Quien es?-Haruka

-me dijo que era tu madre-Hotaru

Haruka que se encontraba desayunando con Setsuna y Michiru, se paro de golpe y salió atender la llamada

-Su madre, que extraño en todo este tiempo nunca la ha llamado—Michiru

-Espero que todo este bien en su hogar-Setsuna

-si espero-Michiru

Haruka tomo el teléfono y se encerró en su oficina.

-Bueno-Haruka

-Hija, como estas?- Sra. tenou

-bien madre dime a que se debe tu llamada- Haruka

-Haruka, que modos son esos soy tu madre y hace mas de 3 años que no nos vemos- Sra. Tenou

-es cierto, perdona como estas?- Haruka

-bien, tu padre te manda saludos- Sra. T

-y dime a que se de tu llamada Madre- Haruka

-Haruka, surgieron cosas, el compromiso con Mtsuko tendrá que ser antes de lo planeado-

-que? Por que?- Haruka

-su padre esta muy enfermo, no le dan mas que 4 meses máximo, aceleraremos la boda para que asista- Sra. Tenou

-pero mama y mis estudios- Haruka

-se tendrán que posponer este semestre, necesito que regreses lo antes posible para iniciar los preparativos de tu boda con Mtsuko- Sra. Tenou

-…..- Haruka

-entendiste Haruka, o tu padre mandara a buscarte-Sra. Tenou

-Si, si Madre-Haruka

-mi amor, sabes que no te obligaría a nada que no quisieras pero esto es algo serio, lo entiendes verdad-

-Si mama- Haruka

-bueno espero tu regreso para la próxima semana, te esperare con ansias amor cuídate besos y bendiciones-Sra. Tenou

Haruka se quedo callada aquello era una cubeta de agua fría para ella, en una semana tendría que dejar a Michiru, a las Sailors y sus estudios…

Continuara…

Este Fanfics va a ser corto, pero espero que les guste como el de LA PRINCESA NEGRA ok espero comentarios y muchos siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ¬¬ o si no caso a Haruka sin reconciliación con Michiru jajaja que mala


	3. Preparativos

Haruka se encontraba empacando sus cosas mientras era observada por su hija (Hotaru).

-Cuando regresas Papa-Haruka?-

-espero que pronto- dijo Haruka con un poco de tristeza, que debía Hacer?, no podía decirles nada, era mejor así, irse y no regresar Michiru la Olvidaría e iniciaría una mejor vida con alguien más, doloroso pero Michiru se merece ser Feliz.

-Hotaru deja a Papa empacar en paz- Michiru

-si Mama-Michiru, voy a la cocina por un bocadillo- Hotaru quien salió de la habitación

-todo esta bien?-Michiru

-amm… si-Haruka

-Cariño sabes que puedes confiar en mi, que tienes?, estas preocupada?-Michiru

-si…. Ess extraño que mi madre me quiera ver así tan de pronto, espero que no sea nada grave-Haruka

-no te preocupes, seguramente no es nada grave- Dijo Michiru mientras abrazaba a Haruka

-gracias amor-Haruka quien la besa – creo que es todo, será mejor que me valla- Haruka

-si, esperare con ansias tu regreso querida-Michiru

-Sabes que te Amo!- Haruka

-lose, soy tan adorable-

-y tan vanidosa jajaja- Haruka

Haruka partió, se despidió de las chicas, de Darién, y de su Familia Setsuna, Hotaru y su gran amor Michiru, nadie sabia en realidad a que partiría Haruka y cuanto se tardaría. Para Haruka era difícil, pero tenía que cumplir su compromiso.

Llego a su Ciudad Natal donde ya lo esperaban con una gran Recepción que organizo su Madre a su Honor.

La casa se encontraba llena de caras conocidas para Haruka, ex compañeros, amigos de la infancia, amigos de la Familia.

-te agrada tu sorpresa Hijo-Sra. Tenou

-Gracias es Maravilloso todo esto, te lo agradezco!-Haruka

-se que no la pasas bien-Sra. Tenou

-pero si me estoy divirtiendo-Haruka

-no me refiero a la fiesta, me refiero a todo esto de tu matrimonio, se comprometieron muy jóvenes, Haruka ni siquiera se conocen y se muy bien que estas enamorada de alguien más, y me duele que sea así-

-Pero es un compromiso que ya se hizo, y no puedo faltar a mi promesa y los sabes los Tenou no somos así-

-lose, eres idéntica a tu padre jamás debí aceptar esto, sabia que no terminaría bien-

-madre esta bien, lo aceptaste por que me veías feliz con ella-

-tu lo has dicho te veía, se que no es….-

-Mi Amor!-Mitzuko quien abrazo a Haruka

-Mitzuko como estas?-Haruka un poco confundida, tenían años sin verse como le podía decir amor?.

-Feliz de que estés por fin aquí!-Mitzuko

-a mi también me da gusto verte-Haruka secamente

-ven quiero presentarte a unos amigos, me gustaría que fueran nuestros padrinos-Mitzuko

-ahh sii?, suponía que tu hermano y su novia lo serian-Haruka

-no seas bobo ellos aun no se casa, ven, en un segundo se lo regreso Sra.-

-si no te preocupes- Sra. tenou quien le susurro –Suerte- a su hija

Haruka fue absorbida por las amistades de Mitzuko y la misma Mitzuko quien no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra.

Al término de la reunión Haruka y Mitzuko se encontraban en pleno beso, en un balcón de la casa Tenou. Haruka se separo lentamente no se sentía cómoda con el beso, por suerte Mitzuko no lo noto.

-tengo algo preparado para mañana-Mitzuko

-mañana?-Haruka

-si que pasa?- Mitzuko

-hice planes con mama, hace mucho que no la veo, tu entiendes no?-Haruka

-claro!, a final de cuentas tu y yo tenemos toda la eternidad-Mitzuko

-je je je- Haruka que no se sentía feliz por lo que acababa de oír.

-bueno, te advierto que el fin de semana te secuestrare y serás toda mía- dijo Mitzuko mientras capturaba los labios de Haruka de nuevo.

La velada termino sin contratiempos, Haruka estaba en su cuarto pensando en todo lo que pasaría, y no le gustaba nada.

*toc toc* tocaron

-Adelante!-

-Hija, buenas noches!- Sr Tenou

-Padre buenas noches, pensé que llegarías mañana-

-se adelantaron mis planes-

-ya veo-

-te vengo a traer esto- saca una caja azul

-que es?- Haruka

-el anillo que le di a tu madre, el próximo mes le pedirás a Mitzuko su mano así que la necesitaras-

Haruka no digo palabra, abrió la cajita, era hermoso el anillo oro blanco, con una piedra enorme cuadrada.

-padre…-

-dime..-

-no me obligues a casarme-

-eso fue tu decisión, mira hija cada acción tiene una reacción y tu compromiso es un hecho , así que saca el pecho y dale la cara como el Tenou que eres-

-pero padre…-

-los Tenou nunca faltan a su palabra, lo entiendes?-

-si, padre- Haruka

Mientras tanto en la casa Adachi.

-te veras hermosa con este vestido hija-Sra. Adachi

-seré la Reyna-

-hija estas segura de esto?-

-lo estoy desde que conocí a Haruka y supe quien era, lo estuve, es la solución para que mi padre no pierda la empresa y nosotros no perdamos nuestro estilo de vida-

-pero no la amas-

-no, pero seguro que lo hare con el tiempo, es encantadora-

-pero es mujer no te molesta, jamás tendrás una familia-

-son detalles lo compensa siendo tan linda, además siempre me puedo echar una cana al aire-

-hija por dios, aun no te casa y ya piensas en eso-

-no lo puedo evitar, me encanta estar con hombres-

-entone que haces casándote con una mujer-

-ya te lo dije, además es guapísima nadie sabrá que no es hombre y seré la envidia-

-hay hija-

Ikaro escucho todo desde la entrada de la habitación, se retiro sin hacer ruido alguno

-es increíble mi hermana, esto no puede ser, mañana se lo diré a Haruka-

-tu no dirás nada- Sr. Adachi quien entro la habitación de ikaro y lo escucho

-pero papa, es una locura, es tu hija no quieres que sea Feliz?-

-ella lo será, y será mejor que no intervengas o se cancelaran tus tarjetas y jamás volverás Alemania con tu bella novia, la cual se esta esperándote-

-no lo harías o si?, yo solo quiero hacer lo correcto-

-y eso es no intervenir, así que mañana mismo te vas Alemania, o si no olvídate de tu bella novia-

Ikaro vio a su padre que mostraba determinación en sus palabras, así que no quedaba más que irse pero no lo dejaría así, idearía algo para que Haruka se enterara y evitar todo esto.

-esta bien mañana mismo me marcho, para no participar en esta absurda charada-

-eres un joven muy inteligente ikaro, siempre lo haz sido, créeme esto será mejor para todos-

-SI PADRE-

Ikaro al día siguiente partió sin despedirse ni dar motivos de su repentina partida a Alemania

3 semanas pasaron y las cosas para la boda estaban casi listas, Haruka se sentía triste en 5 semanas más seria una mujer casada y perdería el amor de su vida. Todos los días pensaba en regresar y olvidar esto, pero no lo haría, eso era solo un sueño.

-Haruka, Haruka! Ya llego el fotógrafo baja!-

HAruka bajo de su cuarto vestida de un traje blanco con un chaleco y zapatos del mismo color y una Corbata gruesa color dorada, era todo un príncipe.

Se dirigió al jardín de su casa donde seria la primera sesión de fotos.

-pero con que bello hombre me voy a casar- Mitzuko

-pues tu no te quedas atrás- Haruka

Mitzuko llevaba un hermoso vestido ligero, no el de Novia, pero si el que planeaba usar en la fiesta.

-ikaro donde esta?- pregunto Haruka a quien le extraño no verlo

-se regreso Alemania, no se despidió, yo quería que estuviera aquí-

-no se despidió?, eso es algo raro no crees?-

-Jóvenes sin hablar, ya casi terminamos.- Dijo el Fotógrafo

Alemania ….

-amor que pasa desde que regresaste no eres el mismo, que pasa?-

-es,… tu que harías si supieras que le van arruinar la vida a alguien, pero estas atado de manos-

-lo dices por tu amigo y tu hermana?-

-si-

-ikaro, siempre hay una forma, piensa tal vez tu no lo puedes evitar pero se quien si-

Le dio a ikaro una revista donde había una foto de Haruka y Michiru saliendo de un restaurante

-pero claro -

-pero tienes que hacerlo con tacto, si era cierto que tenían un relación, puede ser peor que se entere así, es mejor que se vean-

-no te preocupes lo tengo resuelto-

A los dos días Michiru recibió un sobre…

Continuara…

Sigo con mucho trabajo espero que les guste


End file.
